Perdiéndola
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Horo sabía que la estaba perdiendo, ¿acaso debía hacer algo? Todo era culpa del chino...


**Perdiéndola**

**Por Ruby P. Black**

"− "_¡Horo achúdame! __No alcanto" – decía ella tan pequeña, con el pelo celeste, con los ojos grandes y las manos pequeñas. _

_Él no era más alto que ella pero aún así pudo estirarse y tomar el jarrón con las galletitas._

− "_Gratias hemano" – y ella a su media lengua le sonreía. Como ninguna otra mujer le iba a sonreír jamás."_

Un chasquido lo hizo despertar de ese recuerdo, Anna tenía los dedos extendidos hacia él y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

− "Tu hermana te está buscando, Horo" – simplemente le dijo antes de dejarlo solo en ese pasillo.

El pasillo de la pensión Fumbari.

Cerró los puños. Nadie entendía que aquello que estaba pasando era un gran dolor para él. Pero no era momento de ser egoísta, así que caminó con la cabeza erguida y el rostro inelegible directo al cuarto donde se encontraba su hermanita.

" – "_no, mamá te juro que Horo no tuvo nada que ver con tu jarrón" – decía ella, mucho más grande, una señorita, poniendo esa cara de buena que no se la creía nadie._

− "_Gracias" – le susurraba él con una mirada cómplice y chocaban las manos mientras su mamá no los veía"_

− "¿Horo? ¿Qué pasa?"

Había abierto la puerta del cuarto y frente a él estaba Pilika, en toda su belleza, con el cabello largo cayéndole en rizos, el rostro levemente maquillado y el vestido blanco entallándose a cada parte de su figura, con pequeños detalles orientales.

− "¿Cómo me veo?" – esa sonrisa tan única. La conocía, porque era la misma que tenía él. La herencia de la familia.

− "Hermosa" – se permitió ser un poco más dulce ahora que estaban solos. Ella estiró los brazos y el muchacho la encerró en un gesto cálido – "No puedo creer que te cases con ese chino roba-hermanas"

− "Ya hablamos de esto Horo" – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

− "Está bien, no vine a discutir"

El ainu se paseó por el cuarto un poco nervioso. Con la ausencia de su padre, él tenía que entregarla. A él. Al chino roba-hermanas.

"_Maldito chino roba-hermanas"_

− "¿Eres feliz, Pilika?"

Los ojos azules centellaban, era casi ilógico hacerle esa pregunta.

"_Caminaba asustado, su papá no había dicho por qué pero iban al hospital y él era un crío como para tratar de entenderlo todo. Lo tenía bien sujeto de la mano cuando entraron al cuarto donde estaba su madre._

_Y ahí tuvo más miedo, pero luego vio que ella sonreía y tenía sujeto en los brazos un bulto con una manta rosa. Se movía inquieto._

_¿Qué era aquello?"_

− "Claro que sí, hermano, soy la persona más feliz de este mundo"

No pudo agregar nada más porque la rubia sacerdotisa de mal carácter entró al cuarto con el velo de la novia. Aparentemente ya se estaba haciendo la hora.

− "Cambia la cara de velorio" – le gruñó Anna mientras ayudaba a la pequeña. El rostro frío parecía haberse enternecido un poco, sólo un ápice, quizás gracias a la maternidad.

− "Seguro"

− "Yoh quiere hablar contigo"

Pero él no quería hablar con nadie. No podía despegar con los ojos de su hermana, quien se preparaba para unirse para toda la vida con el que era, seguramente, el amor de su vida.

Razón de peso para no ser egoísta.

Tamao entró al instante y sus mirados se cruzaron unos segundos en los que la pelirrosada se ruborizó y él estuvo a punto de atragantarse con algo. Entre ambas ayudaron a Pilika a levantar el impresionante vestido (pagado por la familia de Len seguro) y se prepararon para ir al jardín donde se había montado todo.

Estaba a punto de salir él también cuando Tamao volvió corriendo.

− "Va a estar todo bien" – le dijo sin dejar de estar sonrojada mientras en un gesto audaz le apretaba la mano.

Horo Horo no pudo evitar sonreír, tratando de ocultar lo rojizo de su rostro para cuando estuvo al lado de su hermana.

− "Te ves demasiado tierno sonrojado hermano" – le dijo la japonesa de cabello celeste.

− "No me hagas arrepentir de esto"

− "No puedes"

− "Ya se" – gruñó pero sacudió la cabeza y extendió su brazo para que Pilika lo tomara, delicada, suave.

Tan inocente y pequeña.

Comenzó la música, de a poco, un paso, dos… Y esa mirada dorada que no se despegaba de su hermanita, y era más que obvio que él la quería con locura. Porque sino Horo jamás hubiese permitido nada de esto.

"_Se puso de puntillas apoyándose en el borde de la cama y observó entonces. El bultito rosa. La carita sonrojada fuertemente y los ojos abiertos de un color sin definir. Una manito pequeña y cálida rodeó uno de sus dedos que se aventuró a acercarse a esa cosita que se quejaba y babeaba como nunca había visto. _

− "_Esta es tu hermanita, Horo, debes siempre cuidarla"_

− "_Si, pa" – y esa era su promesa"_

La mano de Len Tao reemplazó el apoyo que él le brindaba a la ainu y los observó como se perdían el uno en el otro. Desapareciendo todo el resto. Se dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto y se quitó del camino.

"_Maldito chino roba-hermanas"_

Fin

No tengo nada que decir, jaja.

El fic solamente.

Y Gracias por leerme

Ruby


End file.
